


[FFFF4F] Gaymers' Gangbang

by margo_moon



Category: Script Offer - Fandom, f4f - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced begging, Gamer Girls, Gangbang, Gonewildaudio, Lesbian Sex, Oral, Phone Sex, gwa, instructions, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: This script is written by an adults, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.You looked through your girlfriend's internet history, and it looks like she's been craving a "hardcore lesbian gangbang". Well, you're in lockdown, so unfortunately you can't fully bring that dream to life, but you can do the next best thing. Enter your three friends, who are more than ready and willing to dominate and degrade your sweet little girlfriend.
Kudos: 42





	[FFFF4F] Gaymers' Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen four random names, which I will enclose in {brackets} - they are totally optional, in fact, it would be very hot to replace with your own screen name (for example, my screen name is margo-moon, if this script were for me, I could change it to Margo.)
> 
> {Naomi} - the girlfriend. She sits at the computer, sees her girlfriend’s browser history, and hatches a plan.
> 
> {Allie} - Degrades the listener by condescension and patronizing. "Such a cute girl..." Very bubbly and excited.
> 
> {Isabella} - Very dominant, barks her orders, tries to steer the whole situation.
> 
> {Mia} - Suuuuuuuuuuuper mean, most degrading.
> 
> ____________________________________________________

**{Naomi}:** So, girls, what do you think?

**{Allie}:** God, what an opportunity... this would be hard to pass {Naomi}, girl. Your girlfriend is adorable.

**{Mia}:** And from what you've told us, she's going to agree immediately. Which is a pity, honestly, because I'd love to hear her struggle.

**{Isabella}:** Get on with it, {Naomi}. You know I'm not a patient woman.

**{Naomi}:** Alright, alright! (calling out) Baby, could you come here a sec?

[pause as listener comes in]

No, nothing's wrong - hey, I'm on a call with some of the girls. Say hi!

Good girl. You're so cute.

Listen... I wanted to talk to you about something.

No, it's okay, it's fine if they overhear. I mean, you might get a little embarrassed, but hey, it's really no big deal.

Just, um... remember... it's okay to say no.

Aw, sweetheart, you look so scared...

**{Allie, Mia, Isabella}:** [laughing]

**{Naomi}:** Girls, shut the fuck up.

Basically, what I saw was that you went on my computer and didn't even clear your history... and what did I find?

"Hardcore lesbian gangbang" porn. You left that for me to see, didn't you?

Hey, don't get all bashful... It's okay, really.

No, I just didn't know just how filthy you were, so it caught me off guard... I had to talk to someone about it, so I talked to the girls...

Here's the thing. I'd totally bring that exact fantasy to life, but we can't right now, because of the lockdown... but I thought we could do something else in the meantime.

Hey, put this headset on. I think the girls can fill in the blanks.

[{Naomi} puts the headset on her]

**{Naomi}:** Yes, they can hear you. Go ahead, girls, don't be shy now.

**{Isabella}:** Hello there, babygirl. It’s nice to hear your voice. We’ve heard so much about you. I’m {Isabella}.

**{Allie}:** And I’m {Allie}. I’m so pleased to meet you, honey.

**{Mia}:** And I’m {Mia}. We’re all gonna get to know you very well today.

**{Isabella}:** Let's tell you what's going to happen.

**{Allie}:** No, no, let me tell her! You know I'm the one who's been crushing on her the longest.

**{Mia}:** Shut up, you two. We've all wanted to take this little slut for a long time now.

**{Isabella}:** See, the thing is, we're going to fucking dominate you.

**{Allie}:** Of course, we wish we could join you in real life...

**{Mia}:** But instead, we're just going to degrade you while {Naomi} uses your filthy little body.

**{Allie}:** Did you all hear that little gasp? Aw, man... such a cute little thing, already eager for us.

**{Isabella}:** What's {Naomi} waiting for? I can't even see her, and I know she's already dripping wet for us.

**{Mia}:** How could she not be? She's nothing but a desperate little whore.

**{Naomi}:** Remember, baby, you can say no...

**{Mia}:** No, she can't. She knows what's good for her. She wants to be used. She wants to be a dirty exhibitionist, don't you?

**{Allie}:** Tell her to rip off your clothes, honey. And get her to take a picture of you. I want to see the goods...

**{Isabella}:** Oh, you're so polite , saying "Yes, miss..." You already know your place, don't you?

**{Naomi}:** Oh, they want a picture? Okay, baby, pose for the camera...

**{Mia}:** Girls, check the chat. Naomi's already sent us the picture. God, I want to fucking bruise those tits…

**{Allie}:** As soon as this lockdown ends, you will.

**{Isabella}:** But there's one thing about this picture. Why aren't you on the floor, babygirl?

**{Allie}:** Aww... the little whimper...

**{Mia}:** Beg Naomi to sit on your face, whore.

**{Allie}:** Beg better. I know you can.

**{Isabella}:** God, I'm getting so wet hearing you beg, baby...

**{Naomi}:** Aw, you're so pretty when you beg... how could I possibly say no?

[{Naomi} grunts as she lowers herself onto listener’s face}

**{Mia}:** Oh, you hear that, girls? She's finally being used the way she needs to be.

**{Allie}:** God, I want that fucking mouth...

**{Isabella}:** When we finally get to claim her, I'm taking her mouth first, {Allie}. She's mine, aren't you?

**{Mia}:** No, Isabella... she's our little whore. We can all take turns sitting on her face. Why can’t we hear those muffled moans, bitch?

**{Allie}:** {Mia}, do you always have to be so mean?

**{Mia}:** Yes, yes, I do. It's what she needs.... Mmh . Listen to that. Is your tongue getting sore, slut ? ...Good. Get Naomi to choke you while she fucks herself on your tongue.

No, don't fucking talk, she can't hear you anyway. Just take her hands and put them around your neck.

**{Naomi}:** God, I really do approve of all these orders you're getting... You want to choke while I fuck your mouth? Hmm? 

Fuck, I love seeing all my cum on your face...

**{Mia}:** You're just her little toy, aren't you?

**{Isabella}:** Enough. I want to hear her beg for {Naomi} to torture her nipples.

**{Naomi}: ...** Hmm? What was that?

[laughs] I can hardly hear you with your mouth full of pussy, baby... you need to be a little more clear .

**{Allie}:** I think we're going to need her to take off that headset. Her begging is cute, but...

**{Isabella}:** But {Naomi} needs to hear us too. She shouldn't get to pick and choose which orders to take.

**{Allie}:** Yeah, soon enough the poor little thing won't be able to speak at all...

**{Naomi}:** Baby, why are you taking off the headset? Is it too much?

... Ohhhh, I see. They want me to hear them, too?

Okay, hold on a second, girls, let me just put you on speaker.

**{Allie}:** Can you hear us now?

**{Naomi}:** Yes, I can.

**{Isabella}:** Tell us what that mouth feels like, {Naomi}.

**{Naomi}:** Oh, girls, you really are in for a treat once this damn lockdown is over. Here, listen to this.

Baby, give me your tongue. All the way in. No, further. I want to feel you taste deep inside me.

**{Allie}:** God, I can hear those moans again... such a sweet, good girl...

**{Mia}:** She's not good enough yet. {Naomi}, pinch her nose.

**{Naomi}:** But then she won't be able to breathe...

**{Mia}:** And? Who gives a fuck? She doesn't need to breathe. All she needs is to tongue-fuck you.

**{Naomi}:** Mmh, yeah, baby... aw, she's struggling...

**{Allie}:** Give her a break!

**{Mia}:** Don't you fucking dare. She doesn't deserve oxygen. Pin her down with your cunt until her eyes roll back.

**{Naomi}:** God, her tongue gets so fucking desperate and fast when she can't breathe... and it looks like she loves it.

**{Allie}:** I've changed my mind, this sounds like a great idea... Such a cute little girl.

**{Mia}:** Didn't I tell you?

**{Naomi}:** Okay, baby, breathe. Get your breath back. That's a good girl.

**{Isabella}:** Babygirl, I believe you still haven't begged Naomi for something.

Don't pretend you forgot. Do I have to order you again? Do I have to order Naomi?

**{Naomi}:** You don't order me, {Isabella}. You order her. And I'll use her however I like... you're just here as a nice little embellishment.

**{Allie}:** We must be a pretty fantastic embellishment, then, because she's moaning and gasping so prettily.

**{Isabella}:** It's time to beg her to torture your nipples, babygirl. 

**{Naomi}:** Mm, good one, {Isabella}. How should I do it, baby? How sensitive are your nipples today?

**{Mia}:** Does it fucking matter? Bite her, suck her, tug at her until she's a screaming mess. Make those nipples fucking raw and sore.

**{Allie}:** God, what a pretty sight that would be... Go on, girl. Grope those gorgeous tits and tease her.

**{Naomi}:** [starts sucking, biting, etc]

**{Isabella}:** Good job, babygirl. You're taking it so well. I know Naomi isn't gonna hold back... she's not that kind of gal, is he?

**{Mia}:** She's told us all about how good she fucks you, slut.

**{Allie}:** How you take it so fucking well... How she pounds you until you can't even think anymore.

**{Isabella}:** How does that make you feel, babygirl? Knowing that your girlfriend brags about you every day, huh?

**{Allie}:** It makes us so jealous, honey... We're so excited to get to fuck you, aren't we?

**{Mia}:** Hmm, I don't know. I think we need to hear how much of a fucking she can take.

**{Isabella}:** Good call. If she’s really such an exhibitionist slut who wants all her holes filled, we need to hear her.

**{Naomi}:** Oh, girls, you won’t be disappointed.

**{Allie}:** Do you live up to all your bragging though, {Naomi}? Or could we fuck her tight little pussy better than you?

**{Naomi}:** Oh, you won’t get to. Her other holes are up for grabs, but this cunt belongs to me.

**{Isabella}:** Ugh, I should’ve guessed as much. Well, at least we know for sure that her mouth can take a beating.

**{Naomi}:** It sure can… You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?

**{Mia}:** She has to prove it, {Naomi}. Stop being so nice to her. She doesn’t even fucking deserve it.

**{Naomi}:** Jeez, {Mia}, I knew you were mean , but fuck…

**{Allie}:** {Mia} might be mean, but she’s damn right. Give her your strap, {Naomi}. I want to hear her.

**{Isabella}:** How are those nipples looking, {Naomi}?

**{Naomi}:** Mmh, they look so raw … How do they feel, baby?

**{Mia}:** Fuck, I love hearing those little whimpers.

**{Naomi}:** I think you’re ready for me to take you now, love. 

**{Isabella}:** God, my cunt is so wet right now.

**{Naomi}:** Bend over the desk. Now. Right in front of the monitor.

**{Allie}:** Oh, {Naomi}, turn on your webcam! I want to see her!

**{Naomi}:** What do you think, sweetheart? You want these girls to see you too? You want to be seen and know they’re all fucking themselves to your slutty body?

Well, let me just set up.

**{Allie}:** God…….. Take a look at that, girls.

**{Isabella}:** You’re so fucking sexy, baby girl.

**{Mia}:** I can’t wait to see her get fucked .

**{Naomi}:** I took the liberty of grabbing our favorite strap before we started this conversation, baby.

**{Allie}:** Oooh, is it the pink one?

**{Isabella}:** The strapless one?

**{Naomi}:** Yup, that’s the one. I’m just gonna put my end in --

**{Mia}:** Good. Her purpose is to get you off, so don’t fucking hold back.

**{Isabella}:** Tease her filthy little pussy with your strap,{Naomi}.

**{Allie}:** Oh, fuck, she’s already moaning just from that .

**{Mia}:** Beg for her to use you, you little whore. Tell her you’re her fucktoy and make her use you like a little fuckdoll.

**{Naomi}:** Oh, I’m going in…

**{Isabella}:** Don’t go so slow, {Naomi}. Fucking slam into her. She deserves nothing less.

**{Naomi}:** You’re right. [loudly grunts]

**{Allie}:** God, that scream. I’m losing my fucking mind. What a sweet girl.

[{Naomi} starts fucking her, hard and fast}

**{Mia}:** Use her, {Naomi}. We want to see her moan and shudder all over that strap.

**{Naomi}:** You gonna take all this, baby? You gonna take every fucking inch of my strap as it pounds into you, over and over?

**{Mia}:** Don’t forget she’s just a worthless little fucktoy, {Naomi}. Fucking use her.

**{Allie}:** Moan for us, honey. You sound so fucking good. I’m already getting close.

**{Isabella}:** Now hold on, {Allie}. We all want to come, but we’re all gonna cum together when she begs for it.

**{Mia}:** Tell us what you are, you fucking whore. Are you our little slut? Hmm?

**{Allie}:** Say it, honey. Say it fucking louder.

**{Isabella}:** Answer the fucking question, baby.

**{Naomi}:** Oh, good girl.

**{Isabella}:** Are you {Naomi}’s little toy, huh?

**{Allie}:** Yes, keep saying yes, fuck …

**{Mia}:** And what are you good for, hmm?

That’s right. You’re only good for getting fucked, aren’t you?

**{Naomi}:** Oh, you’re getting close, baby… I can feel it… I’m getting close too…

**{Isabella}:** Don’t let her come without your permission, {Naomi}.

**{Allie}:** Give us those sweet little whimpers and begs, honey. Come on, let us hear you.

**{Mia}:** I’m getting close too, but I think that whore deserves some spanks first. She’s been such a naughty little girl for us.

**{Naomi}:** Mmh, can do. How about you girls count for me, huh? You tell me how many to give her.

**{Allie}:** Hah, I think we can do that…

**{Mia, Isabella, Allie - either in unison or in turns}:** One. [{Naomi} spanks and grunts after each number]. Two. ...Three. Four. Five. Go on, {Naomi}, you can go harder…. Six. Seven. Yeah, baby, scream for us. Eight. You want to cum? Keep begging. Nine. Mm, tell us how raw that ass is… Ten. 

**{Naomi}:** That’s enough. I need to come for my little exhibitionist slut. Come, baby. Come for me, now. Come for all of us. Look right in the webcam and fucking come. Come .

[Everyone comes~]

~Afterglow~

**{Allie}:** God… that was so fucking hot. You’ve got such a cute girl, {Naomi}. You’re very lucky to have her.

**{Isabella}:** You did so well, babygirl.

**{Mia}:** Just imagine being covered in our cum too, hmm? 

**{Naomi}:** Mm, you are a little cumslut, aren’t you?

**{Allie}:** So fucking sweet… she can’t even speak.

**{Naomi}:** Such a good girl…

**{Mia}:** Oh man, I’m so fucking excited to use your girl, {Naomi}.

**{Isabella}:** And I’m sure babygirl is excited too, hmm?

**{Allie}:** Of course she is… 

Give her a kiss from us, {Naomi}. 

**{Isabella}:** She deserves it.

**{Mia}:** She took it all so well. All that degrading, that pounding, that ordering, that patronizing…

**{Naomi}:** Mm. [kisses] You’re such a good girl, baby. Come on, let me hold you.

**{Allie}:** Mm, we’ll give you girls some privacy so you can recover.

**{Isabella}:** Do you have some water?

**{Naomi}:** Oh yeah, right here - drink up, baby.

**{Mia}:** Mm, take good care of her. She needs to be ready for us to break her in real life.

**{Isabella}:** We’ll talk to you later, {Naomi}.

**{Allie}:** It was lovely to meet you, honey.

**{Mia}:** Bye!

[optional: hang up noise]

**{Naomi}:** I’m so proud of you, baby… So, what did you think?

[chuckles] Hmm, good girl. Do me a favor - never delete your history. I want to see exactly how depraved you are, and always give you the fucking you need.

[kisses] Good girl.


End file.
